Angels In The Dark
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: They brought light onto their crazy broken paths and made whole things out of mismatched souls and shattered pieces. This was their ability, the ability to create an angel from darkness.


_Yes. Yet ANOTHER LysergxHinata one-shot. Dear god I'm hooked on these two... This one borders on is dark. You've been warned. _

"Lyserg-kun!" She couldn't help the cry, and she immediately regretted it as Marco smacked her to the ground, bruising her stomach with the butt of his gun, and told her to be quiet, and not to question his orders. She coughed as quietly as she could when she tried to regain her breath, but she still earned them both a hateful glare.

That glare that reminded Hinata ever so much of her father, which made her tremble, and remind herself that Marco was far better. At least he didn't insult her, and Marco was always careful to vocalize the reason for his violence, unlike her father who expected her to already understand the reasoning.

"Get up, the both of you" Marco stated coldly.

"I know that you are far more then used to being injured so do _not_ use it as an excuse" Hinata felt tears form in her eyes.

"Forgive us for our insolence" they whispered without a second glance to one another. In truth this had been going on for a while, the blows raining upon the both of them. But somehow neither of them could find the courage to say a thing against it, so they did what they always did, picked themselves up and let their heads hang just a little bit lower as they retreated to their shared room to lick their wounds.

Most would question the motives of two teens of the opposite gender sharing a room, but everyone could see the edges of bruises on both of them, so they didn't separate them, or even give them "that" talk. It used to be that each time either of them got hit, they'd end up in the other's room, and as it became more and more frequent, they simply just went back to the same room every time to save themselves the trouble.

"I let it happen again," She whispered later that night as she quietly inspected the bruise Marco had caused on Lyserg's face. Now the tears flowed freely. That was their agreement, that they'd never keep one another from crying, and that no matter the wound, no matter the severity or location that they'd show the other. They'd sealed their agreement with a bloody kiss.

That hadn't been the first time he had seen her bruised, but he had always assumed that her bruises where from training or something of the like. That was until he saw Marco slap her with enough force to fling her into a pew and split her lip open for questioning orders. Lyserg had been to shocked to even cry out, which had saved him from being hit as well. That night he had kissed her, so roughly, so desperately that the blood from her lips had ended up on his face, and he hadn't cared. That night he showed her his own bruises, and that night they swore that they would endure this together.

She said that almost every situation was better with company, and he couldn't agree more. When Marco glared at him, or Yoh sent him that pleading glance, she was the one to plug his ears with fairy tales and nonsense as if it didn't effect her at all, and she was the one to play games with Morphine when he simply didn't have the energy for it. She distracted him from what was hurting him, which was the best antidote.

Morphine liked her too, though it was mostly because she made her master smile again, she also liked the games that she played, even if they were sometimes something childish like making rocks float with a little ball of something she called "chakra". She made her master laugh, and even if she wasn't sure where the girl came from she trusted her to make her master happy.

"It wasn't your fault Hinata" they clung a little closer to each other, and Lyserg can't help but notice how thin she's become. She seems more fragile then usual. He was thin by nature, but Hinata was curvy, and not meant to be brittle like this. He noticed that she hadn't been eating much as of late, though for the life of him he couldn't think of a reason. He hadn't quite ruled out depression from the death of her little sister, but he also knew for a fact that she wasn't suicidal because she had said it to him herself, 'If I'm dead then you'll have no company. I'd never leave you alone' were her words if Lyserg remembered correctly.

"Marco was right. I doubted Jeanne-sama. And you got hurt because of it" Lyserg whispered.

"Eat something tomorrow" Lyserg stated quietly

"But I'm not hungry" she replied

"For me?" Hinata smiled at the almost childish way of begging that he resorted to when he really wanted her to do something.

"For you" she consented, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight" she started, causing him to smirk.

"Sleep tight" he added

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" they stated together, laughing a little at their inside joke as they both drifted into contented and hard earned sleep.

Yes. They made everything bearable for each other, betrayal, abuse, missing and grief. They made the horrors of the world disappear with their laughter and childishness. They brought light onto their crazy broken paths and made whole things out of mismatched souls and shattered pieces. This was their ability, the ability to create an angel from darkness.


End file.
